Conventional signposts used to support various roadway signs such as those directing a motorist to "stop," "yield," etc., typically have a configuration similar to that shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. More specifically, and as shown in FIG. 2, such signposts 10 in cross-section typically have a flat back section 12, two side sections 14 extending from the back section 12, and two flanges 16 extending from the side sections 14. The face of the two flanges 16, or in the case of a signpost lacking such flanges the face defined by outermost end of the two side sections 14 will be referred to as the front signpost face, designated 18 on FIG. 2. The direction perpendicular to the front signpost face 18, designated "X" on FIG. 2, will be referred to as the X direction. The direction parallel to the front signpost face 18, designated "Y" on FIG. 2, will be referred to as the Y direction.
Additionally, the back section 12 typically includes signpost bores 20 which are spaced regularly along the length of the side post 10. The bores 20 are used to attach a sign 50 to the signpost 10. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the sign 50 typically has one or more signpost bores 52. Such a sign 50 is typically laid flat against the flanges 16 of the signpost 10 and then attached to the signpost 10 by running a connection assembly 54, such as a nut and bolt or any other suitable connection assembly, through both the sign bore 52 and a signpost bore 20.
In order to support signs, conventional signposts are typically driven into the ground or set within a concrete foundation.
Beyond being used for supporting signs, such signposts 10 do not typically have other uses.